Yesterday at Domino High
by Taranea
Summary: This is basically just a short story about Yugi who is about to enter the PE Lesson of Doom...and what will happen when Yami Bakura enters the equation? True first series´spirit, can you ask for more?
1. NO pyramid shaped jewellery!

Hi there! Thx for reading the story, please enjoy:)

/…/ Hikari to Yami

/…_italics_…/ Yami to Hikari

Note:

Some allusions to an early chapter in the manga are made, it basically consists of a bully taking away the space of yugi´s class on a school fair, so he and his friends can have their barbecue there. The next night, Yami takes over and solves the problem his way…while Yugi still doesn´t know everyone´s favorite Pharaoh is actually residing in his new pendant.

In this story they know each other well enough, though.

* * *

**Yesterday At Domino High**

_by Taranea_

**Chapter 1: NO Pyramid-shaped Jewellery! **

"No arguments. Lose that pyramid now."

"But, but…"

Yugi was standing in front of the Physical Education teacher and was very unhappy.

_/What is troubling you, Aibou? We would still be linked, you know./_

/It´s just…today we have class with those jerks from senior class D. You know, those bullies? They really hate us since that school festival…/

Yami shifted uneasily in his soul room. Yes, he did know them, quite well, in fact. Over a year ago, one of them had beat up Yugi seriously badly and then the spirit had challenged him to a game the next night…that was before his Hikari had been aware of him and Yami wasn´t exactly keen on Yugi finding out to what exactly he had been up to then. Even the police didn´t just how and why exactly Goro Inogashira had been blown up and if the Pharaoh had any say in the matter it would stay that way.

_/Yes, I think I know who you´re talking about./_

Yami phrased his words carefully and tried very hard to keep all thoughts of an unusally big grill and a few of its uses in, say, a sort of ice hockey game with explosives, to himself.

/I can´t have class with them all alone! I would be killed! Besides, there´s still Bakura in my class as well and you don´t know what he´s up to…/

Yugi let these thoughts float in the air for awhile and felt the presence of his other self stiffen.

_/Tomb Robber…/ _

Yami growled.

"Yugi Muto? Are you having trouble understanding me? I hope my accent´s not that bad, is it?"

"What? No!"

The petite duelist immediately snapped back to the here and now. The American teacher (one of the reasons why they had been doing a lot of foreign sports during the last few months. Yugi was seriously considering asking Bakura to send him to the Shadow Realm before he had to play in another match of Basketball ever again) seemed to become annoyed now.

"I repeat it once again. No jewellery, especially if it can be used as a lethal weapon. I mean, you could be cracking skulls with that thing, you know? Take it to the changing room right now. "

The star-haired boy was now of the brink of panic.

/Yami! Do something!/

_/Aibou…/_

/How about_ I_ spend the lesson in the puzzle and you can enjoy PE?/

_/And having to search for a lost hikari in my soul room again? No, thanks./_

/That only happened that one time!/

That wasn´t strictly true. Yugi quite liked retreating to the golden pyramid. You lost all sense of time (after all, how else could the Pharaoh have spend several millenia without going completely insane out of boredom? But then again, if you looked at Bakura, maybe the millenium ring didn´t quite work that way…) and besides, it was so much _fun_ poking around on Yami´s side…the only problem being, when you didn´t know how long you had already been there and your other self was back from some duel early, you could get into real trouble, especially when you thought of how ancient Egyptians had treated invaders back then…

"Alright. I think you think that´s funny."

Clearly, the foreigner´s patience was running out.

"No!" Yugi practically wailed.

/Yami, please!/

_/What am I supposed to do? Mind Crush the teacher?//_

/Anything! Just don´t leave me here on my own!/

_/Yugi…/_

The Pharao gave the mental equivalent of a sigh.

/You know…/

Yugi thought frantically.

/You know, if my bones aren´t _completely_ crushed by the time this lesson is over I could think of going to Jii-chan and persuade him to give me instead of my pocket money some new Duel Monster Cards…/

_/…/_

_/…/_

_/...That´s blackmail./_

/…I think Industrial Illusions have even released a new edition yesterday…/

_/Oh, by Ra, alright./ _

Yugi could feel how Yami overtook his body. Not a second too late, since the teacher looked close to screaming. Now he stared wide-eyed into Yami´s crimson orbs.

"What the…you teenagers do seem to have quick growth spurts these days, I´m sure…"

"Forgive me."

"What?"

The eye on Yami´s forehead flashed briefly and Yugi could hear his other self murmur some words. Then the American became all dreamy-eyed for a few seconds before looking determined once again.

/Yami, what did you…?/

"Well, I think that´s settled, then."

The teacher looked at him over the brink of his glasses.

"I´m glad you became reasonable in the end. And that we understand each other, your necklace, if you can call this paperweight that way, is to remain in your locker during sport. If we were swimming, you´d probably drown, for heaven´s sake. Now go to the others."

He turned away.

_/Just erased the puzzle from his memory. He won´t see it anymore, even if you dangled it in front of his eyes./_

/Thanks…/

_/ That will cost you at least 7 packets, you know that._ //

Yugi, who was back in control, went over to his friends, slightly wary of some of the not-at-all-friendly (or even worse, the _way-too-friendly_) glances some of the students of the other class shot him and the puzzle. He also saw Ryou standing at one of the windows of the gym, the ring quite clearly outlined beneath his shirt. He wondered briefly what the white-haired boy could have done that he was allowed his pendant, too. But being aware of the rather persuasive nature of the other´s yami, Yugi suddenly preferred, he didn´t. The teacher also seemed to intentionally avoid looking into the direction of the albino, and, when doing so, to twitch. Yugi thought of showing the American some RPG-dice just to see whether he would scream…

/Yami! Stop that! That wasn´t me thinking, that was you and it was _mean_!/

/_Sorry, Aibou. But he DID call the Puzzle a "Paperweight". You´re never any fun…/_

/..I seriously think the fans of our anime should see your real face some day./

_To be continued..._

* * *

Sooo, if you read this, you obviously managed to go through the whole story without falling asleep and waking up with the half a keyboard printed into your cheek.

You might have noticed that English is not my first language, but I still wanted to try. If anything sounds awkward or stupid, please tell me. (but please don´t go like "actually, it´s da whole story, ya know…")

Next chapter, more characters and actually some PLOT! Gasp!

And now….REVIEW PLEASE! (Ja, damit meine ich DICH, Cc....) (If you do, there´s free toothbrushes for everyone! What? Well, since everyone else offers cookies it seemed reasonable…)


	2. Yami no WHAT?

**A/N:) No, this fic has not been abandoned. I merely took a detour through various other fandoms to come back here. :) it should be completed soon, i never leave my work unfinished. Thanks a lot to my two first reviewers on this site ever, Yai Kuu and Kyo lover! **

**Please enjoy this story:)**

/.../ Yugi to Yami

/..._italics.../ _Yami to Yugi

* * *

„Geez, you really never take it off, do ya?" Jonouchi asked him as soon as Yugi had sauntered over. The smaller boy shot an awkward glance at the direction of their partner class. "Well, I just thought they might still hold a grudge…" 

"Huh, you just might be right." Honda, the third in their little group agreed. "Guess we should all be careful – just a good thing that the girls have PE somewhere else, if you ask me."

The other two nodded just as their teacher had finished reaming someone out for forgetting their track pants and faced the assembled students to start today´s lesson.

"Good morning everybody. I hope you are prepared to get some workout and play well today. If not, I will just flunk you. This lesson we will be getting some more practice in…" - he paused and completely failed to create some suspense - "…basketball. Remember, what we´re aiming for is to jump high close to the basket and dunk the ball in there."

Yugi felt like crying.

/No! Not _again!_ Yami, why does he DO this to me?!/

//_Calm yourself, aibou. I´m sure it is in your best interests to steel your body as well as your mind.//_

/Like hell!/

They were getting sorted into teams now. Yugi snuck a quick glance at the seniors and immediately wished he hadn´t as he saw one of them smirking evilly and making motions of squashing something small into a vaguely ball-sized object. The boy with the tri-coloured hair had his suspicions just who was supposed to be that 'something small'.

"Sorry, Yug´, we don´t seem to be on the same team. Just stay out of the way of the jerks over there, okay?" Jonouchi and Honda both gave him a thumbs-up before going to their respective groups. Yugi looked around…and noticed that the only one he knew in his team was Ryou Bakura. And that their team was supposed to play first. Against the gorillas disguised as senoirs.

/Oh, brother./

//_Cheer up! It´s a _GAME!//, Yami announced joyfully

Yugi couldn´t exactly see what was so great about being crushed to death if it was a GAME, but just sighed.

The match started. Yugi, being actually quite the fast runner, managed to get into possesion of the ball soon and started dribbling towards the basket. The high, high basket…

/Yami, I´m never gonna make it!/

//_Just believe in the heart of the balls.//_

/…EWWWW!/

_//Get your head out of the gutter, aibou. The heart of the baskets, then.// _

/I think you´re taking this concept too far. / Yugi answered and with more luck than skill narrowly avoided one of the seniors who had stepped into his way to intercept him.

"Just look at freak-hair shorty over here!" The captain of the other team, easily identifiable by his red shirt, hollered. "Trying to score! Let´s watch the midget jump 10 centimetres high, if he gets lucky!" He didn´t even bother trying to stop Yugi from closing in on the basket since by him any attempt of the junior slam-dunking the ball was considered hopeless.

The petite duelist saw the sneer on red-shirt´s face and felt his fragile self-confidence crumble.

/Yami…this is stupid…/

_//No! We can do it! Trust me!//_

Desolate, Yugi took one last running step, preparing to launch himself into the air when suddenly…

…he felt the familiar energy from the puzzle flooding through his mind, his body no longer belonging to him. Yami took over and his form instantly grew at least one foot taller, longer as well as stronger legs pushing them from the ground and towards the basket. Slender fingers reached up and managed to grab the netting. The Pharaoh smirked as he swung underneath it, his right hand bringing up the ball and securely pushing it right through.

"What?!" The captain of the other team stared at them, disbelief mixing with fury in his voice as Yugi´s team cheered. "You a fuckin kangaroo or something?"

Yami merely raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Never underestimate an opponent. First rule of any game."

"Is this supposed to be some kind of _joke_?! Just who do you think you´re playing with, freak?" Red-shirt seemed to have entered 'serious bully' mode right now and was on them in an instant, his hand grabbing the front of Yami´s shirt and scrunching it up in his fist. The spirit was almost bodily lifted in the air and could already nearly feel the other´s dark brown, sweaty strands of hair that framed the angular, bulging face of the senior boy, on his own cheeks as the teacher finally thought of intervening.

"Yasushi! Cut that out!"

"But sensei, he…he cheated or something!"

"I couldn´t see anything. Now get back to your own side of the field."

Breathing heavily, the captain released the stoic Pharaoh and muttered something under his breath as he stalked back. Yugi couldn't believe his luck.

/Yami, that was _awesome!_/

_//Thank you. In Ancient Egypt I was a champ at that game.//_

/…I don´t think there was such a thing as Ancient Egyptian Basketball, Yami./

_//Yes, there was!//_

/No../

_//I remember it!//_

/You lost all your memories, remember? We´re trying to recover them./

//…right. Well, I´m sure I would have invented it eventually, being the totally awesome Pharaoh that I was.//

/ I think that score just now went to your head. /

The game started again with Yugi back in control, but the petite duelist wasn´t at all sure whether that was a good idea. Yasushi now seemed distinctly pissed off and ever more in the mood to make that lesson a living hell for Yugi yet.

Bakura, was for some reason getting involved as well. After confirming that it really _was_ Bakura and _not_ his sadistic Yami, the younger Game King decided that it was time for some teamwork.

They started passing the ball to and fro between them, racing upwards into enemy territory. Bakura had nearly reached the basket and Yugi was about to throw the ball over to him, when suddenly the captain of the other team cut off their path. More specifically, Ryou´s path. An evil grin passed Red-shirt´s face. Before the British boy had a chance to react, he was tripped and an elbow smashed into the back of his skull with lightning speed, taking him down in a fraction of a second. For a few moments he just lay there, at the feet of Yasushi who was now making a great effort ot convince the teacher that it had been an accident and he was indeed _SO_ sorry.

While the senior boy was still rambling on, only Yami and Yugi were able to detect the very subtle changes their prostrate teammmate seemed to be going through. He, too, appeared to grow slightly taller and a little bit more muscular, two bangs in his white hair noticeably rising. Something was softly glowing from underneath him, yet the lights in the gym suddenly gave a short flicker and the entire atmosphere grew uncomfortably darker. Their fallen classmate gave a low chuckle without ever raising his face.

//_Yugi…//_

/Yes?/

_//Tell me, has Yasushi ever shown any suicidal tendencies before?//_

/Uh…you don´t think that is…?/

_//Well, I´m not exactly sure, but…//_

Bakura was on his feet in an instant, his face suddenly mere inches from Red-Shirt´s. The albino grinned, baring his fangs and let the captain have a good look at the mad flicker in his eyes. "You will be feeding the Shadows soon…"

_//Scratch that, I´m positve now. Ever the dramatic one, isn´t he?//_

/Yami! You gotta _do_ something!/ Yugi was mentally trembling at the sight of the Tomb Robber in full Asylum-mode and gave his Pharaoh a spiritual push towards Yasushi who regarded Bakura now with wide, confused eyes.

//_Why? That´s the way it works; Bully hurts Hikari, Yami takes care of it. Problem solved.//_

/…I will pretend that I haven´t heard that. Now get over there and save him!/

Yami sighed, resumed control, and, wistfully thinking of the glorious days of the first series, made his way towards the pair.

"Oi! Tomb Robber!"

Bakura gave a snarl in his general direction. "Shut it, Pharaoh." The Millenium Ring flashed briefly and before Yami could utter another word, darkness descended around them, visible only to the two spirits. Most of the other players now looked distinctly uncomfortable, though, even if they couldn´t pinpoint the reason for it.

"A Shadow Game?" The teen with tri-coloured hair asked incredulously. "In a PE lesson? Are you _insane?"_ he paused briefly, then added,"On second thought, forget about that last question."

Yami Bakura merely grinned in response. "Save your breath for what comes next, Pharaoh. This is _Yami no Basketball!"_

Crickets chirped.

"…Maybe you should leave the inventing of games to other people."

The Tomb Robber glared daggers. "I said, _shut it_. When I was a lad, I used to be _invincible_ at this game!"

"Oooh, you too?"

Yugi groaned. /THERE-WAS-NO-BASKETBALL-IN-ANCIENT-EGYPT!/

Bakura´s eyebrow shot up. "What?"

Yami waved his hand. "It´s a strange idea of his. Let him keep his illusions."

Bakura shrugged. "You have a weird hikari…I mean, everybody knows we did practically nothing else."

"That´s right." The Pharao nodded enthusiastically, "I think we usually played with crocodile´s skulls for balls."

"Uh-huh. They used to get stuck in the baskets a lot though…"

Yugi threw Ryou, who had materialized in transparent form next to his Yami, a despairing look. Ryou shrugged and indicated via sign language that both of their spirits were obviously ga-ga.

"Right!" Yami Bakura announced suddenly, "Time to get this game started!" The shadows withdrew a little and time started to flow once more.

The Pharaoh gave a mischievious grin. "I get to design the rules. You would just ruin it otherwise. If you don´t agree, I´ll duel you here right now and kick your arse into next week. Again."

The Tomb Robber growled, but gave in surprisingly quickly.

Yami smirked. "Good. Now let´s just keep playing normally, until I say so. This jerk needs to be taught a lesson."

Yasushi, meanwhile, had failed to persuade the teacher of his innocence and Bakura was therefore given a free throw. In order to achieve the aim of the lesson, even those were to be delivered while jumping at the basket.

The albino advanced with the ball in his hands, until he suddenly stopped, seemingly staring wide-eyed at the empty floor a few feet in front of him.

* * *

**PLEASE leave a review:), everyone here tries to improve! **


	3. Let´s play a game

Side note: Yes, Bakura really laughs like that in the Japanese version of the manga. I think it´s hilarious.

* * *

He shot a glance at Yami who gave him a smug grin in return.

"I see what this game is about. Very clever, Pharaoh, very clever. But Shadow Games are my second nature and I´m afraid of nothing!"  
he shouted, sprinting up towards the basket, leaping into the air and grabbing the metal ring with ease while pushing the ball through. The Yamis´ teammates exchanged high fives and Bakura dropped down lightly.

"I´m the king of thieves, you´ll have to come up with more than that!" he said, sounding slightly insulted, even.

Yami merely shrugged. "I didn´t design the rules with you in mind."

Soon, the match started heating up again. The seniors were playing even more brutally, their strength fuelled by humiliation. Yami nimbly dodged their 'accidental' swipes whenever they came close and Yugi was glad that (since this was a Shadow Game) his guardian wouldn´t let him leave the soul room anyway.

A few other boys in their group weren´t so lucky, though. Yugi gasped as he saw Yasushi kneeing one of them in the stomach, once again pretending to be totally innocent. Yugi´s classmate Hanazaki doubled over in pain, but amazingly enough, the captain didn´t get much more than a warning. Yami´s eyes narrowed, but he told Yugi to keep still regardless.

The other team hadn´t scored yet and Bakura was whizzing through their ranks like a madman, cackling and scaring everyone to death. Yugi felt a deep sympathy for Ryou who would have a _lot_ of explaining to do the next day.

Finally, what Yami had been waiting for happened. He had just passed the ball to Bakura and Yasushi was trying to stop the spirit, swiftly blocking his course. The Tomb Robber reacted by instinct and grabbed the sudden obstacle by the throat.

The teacher´s whistle shrilled through the gym.

"Bakura! You let him go at once, you hear me?! I can´t believe this, why is everybody so on _edge_ today? Free throw for Yasushi!"

The captain of the senior team was fuming with rage. He roughly grabbed the ball from the albino´s unresisting hands and strode towards the basket. Those insolent imps! They would _pay_ for this! But first of all, this was his chance to start to even the score…

He approached the line and prepared to throw…until he suddenly noticed that the floor underneath the basket was no longer there. Instead, there was a gaping hole, swirls of pitch-black darkness slowly emanating from it, curling around his feet…

Yasushi gasped and stumbled backwards. He was about to call out to the teacher – when he noticed that the American was no longer there. In fact, all the other teenagers and the gym had disappeared into the odd, wavering midnight mist that was now encircling him, trapping him on the last bit of solid floor where he stood. The only things left were the basket, the ball and…the midget freak and his albino friend. The two stood to each side of the basket, smirking. The one with the weird hair advanced to the edge of the chasm.

"Welcome to the Game of Courage, my friend…"

Yami Bakura huffed and the Pharaoh flashed him a smug grin. "Now _that´s_ how you make up suitable names. 'Yami no Basketball', I ask you…"

"W-what is this?!" Yasushi´s face had become as white as the lines on the ball.

"You have invaded in the territory of my heart. Therefore you shall have to play a game with me!" Yami proclaimed, causing Bakura to make retching noises in the background.

"Shut up, Tomb Robber! I´ve missed this!"

"…and you´re telling me _I_ have problems?"

"_Anyway_," the irritated spirit continued, "the rules are simple. In this Shadow Game, you will have to take a running leap at the basket, and slam-dunk the ball through, just as if it was an ordinary toss. If you can do that, the bottomless pit will disappear and you can safely drop down. If you fail, however…" as if on cue, a menacing hiss issued from the hole – "you will plummet into the Shadows, to lose your soul forever."

/…remind me never to play badminton with you./ Yugi commented.

Yasushi had barely been listening, his gaze mesmerized by the slowly shifting shades of black down in the hole. Were these…tentacles he thought he saw? And he wasn´t sure whether he had just imagined the sudden, long-drawn groan from the pit either…

He shifted his stare to the basket and yelped in surprise. The thing had grown at least a metre since he had last looked at it!

Yami´s smirk never left his face. "Of course, as in every Shadow Game, the surroundings will adapt to the state of your heart and mind. This is a test of your courage. The basket will become higher and higher the more afraid you are. There is nothing courageous about your usual style of play, bullying and hitting people smaller than you. Time to put things in perspective…"

Bakura grinned as the ball trembled in the hands of the captain and the basket immediately had another growth spurt. Of course, when the spirit had performed his free throw, the rules had applied to him, too. Nevertheless, he had been able to jump over the pit with ease, assured of himself and trusting in his muscles – a thief couldn´t let himself get weak, now, could he? And besides, the Shadow Realm held nothing he was afraid of, anyway.

(Ryou, the goddamn sissy, of course had insisted on screaming the entire way.)

The Tomb Robber chuckled in delight at the victim´s unease.

"Kukuku..."

"Stop that." the Pharaoh interrupted him, "you sound like a deranged pidgeon when you do that."

Bakura pouted and receded into a huff.. "I happen to like my laugh, thank you so much."

"Well?" Yami turned his attention towards the captain once more and cocked his head into the direction of the basket. "You have to play, otherwise it will get very unpleasant. More specifically_, I_ will get very unpleasant. You have a fair chance, by the way. Shadow Games test your soul. You may call this...a leap of faith." The Pharoh was very proud of his intelligent choice of a title and deflated only a little when he realized noone had got it. He sighed, resigned to the doomed fate of making remarks that went over everyone´s head.

Yasushi stared at them, hatred battling with fear in his eyes. If there was only a way around that pit, a way to get at the two bastards, to make them suffer…

His jaw set. He would have to jump. But not at the point where the basket stood, where the pit was widest. He would try the left side, where it got a little bit smaller…of course, he would miss the basket completely that way, but that wasn´t the point, was it? He just wanted to get to them. That way he wouldn´t have to risk anything and could still snap their little necks.

Yasushi started running. And when he was across the hole and on their side, he would pound them mercilessly, break their weak bones, made them plead and grovel…he leapt.

And gasped.

The floor he had inteded to land on was crumbling away in front of him, his safeplace vanishing. He twisted in mid-air, trying to reach the basket as an alternate means of rescue but saw that the metal frame too was tumbling away into the Shadows.

His flight slowed, came to a halt at its apex…and then started to accelerate, downwards, rushing into the black tentacles that were grabbing for him hungrily, snarling, hissing…_dripping with saliva?_

Above him, he could see the spiky-haired teen staring down at his panicked, unbelieving face.

"You truly are a coward. I gave you a chance to show courage but you spineless recreant wouldn´t even play by the rules. Now meet the monsters in your own heart! PUNISHMENT GAME!" he shouted, and a searing light emanated from his forehead…

Yasushi felt the tentacles touch his skin and screamed.

XXX

Senior class D couldn´t believe their eyes. For them, their captain had just become chalk-white, then mumbled something at the floor, finally jumped into a completely random direction nowhere near the basket and now lay collapsing on the wooden panels, all the while shrieking incoherently. Apparently it must have been a very stressing day for him.

"…Class dismissed?" the teacher suggested tentatively.

As everyone was hurrying to get home after that eery experience, the two Yamis lingered behind.

"I noticed that Yasushi soon became very still, when they put him on that stretcher." The Pharao observed casually.

"Uh-huh." Bakura replied as they started to walk, sounding bored.

"I also noticed that _you_ apparently decided to take that basketball home with you."

"Uh-huh." The Tomb Robber repeated, although now there was a distinct predatory grin on his features.

"And I _definitely remember_", Yami continued and now there was an edge to his voice, "that your goddamn ring has the ability to trap souls in inanimate objects!"

"You don´t say, Pharaoh, you don´t say…" Bakura answered absentmindedly, eyeing the ball fondly.

xxx

Yasushi awoke. He felt strange, immobile, almost, as if he was trapped in a very, very small space…a _round_ space…

xxx

The Tomb Robber gave his trademark crazed laugh and started dribbling. "…care for a match of Ancient Egyptian basketball, Pharaoh?"

* * *

**wheee, finished, cleaned up and uploaded:) If you find yourself here, btw, consider yourself special since that fic has the worst stats of all of my works, so only a chosen few have ever got this far. XD **

**...either that, or you were bored out of your mind. **

**I hope you liked reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it and found the idea for the Shadow game interesting - i just tried to write something similiar to the first ark of the series. **

**PLEASE leave a review and thx for coming with me this far:)  
**


End file.
